Sweet Revenge, Sour Titans
by AkikoSohma
Summary: First longrunning story. Two villains attack Jump City and Robin's life is threatened. Are the Titans on their last leg? Rated M for later chapters.
1. About This Story

Sweet Revenge, Sour Titans 

By Akiko Soma

Chapter 0: About This Story

The idea for this story came from an RP I created.

A friend of mine on Neopets used two villain characters belonging to them. I am going to use them in this story, but they do not belong to me, and I take no credit for them.

About the two villains:

Name: Sleek

Age: N.A.

Gender: Male

Powers: Hypnosis and can generate a shield. Very strong, but that's just his species

Description: 2 forms; Form one: Human, brown hair, tan skin. Form two: werewolf, only sleeker and more agile, black fur. Eyes in both forms have no pupils.

Plot twist: Former Titans member. Kicked out. Wants revenge.

Name: Roco

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Powers: Fire and Air

Description: Hispanic. Jet black hair, pale skin. Deep red eyes.

Clothing: Burnt white t-shirt, black pants and a hat that says 'Fanning the Flames'

Plot Twist: Parents were killed in a fire. Titans arrived at the scene but were too late to save his family. He blames them for their death.

Warnings and Ratings Guide:

This story is rated R…

Violence. Adult situations. Non-consensual yaoi. Love/Hate relationships. (;)

No flaming. Constructive crit. is accepted. No character or couple bashing.

Pairings:

A bit of Robin/Starfire.

N/C Sleek/Robin

Lemon/Lime/Het/Smut:

No lemon, lime, or het. There is smut, however. That will be posted on and a link will be given to the readers.

Enjoy!

**-Aki**


	2. Prolouge

Sweet Revenge, Sour Titans 

By Akiko Soma

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!

Chapter 00 -Prolouge

Emerald green eyes, gazed happily as the young larva in front of her.

"Silkie, you are just so cute!" came the cheerful tone, of the young Tameranian girl.

Picking it up, she gave it a gentle hug, before setting it back on her bed. Opening her mouth to say something else, she paused, hearing her communicator going off. Quickly she flew up, and out of her room.

Entering the living room, Starfire gazed around for the rest of the Titans. Seeing Beast Boy on the couch, she quickly hovered over to him.

"Friend Beast boy! I believe someone has attacked in the downtown part of the city!" she said quickly.

Beast Boy, of course, was sitting on the couch playing video games. He had on the same clothes he had on everyday. A fang hung out as a frown placed itself on his face.

"Darn it! Why can't I beat this dude?" He whined as he began to press buttons on the controller violently.

Robin rushed into the living room where Starfire and Beast Boy were talking.

"Titans! Trouble!" he announced.

"Ahhh Man! He beat me again!" Beast Boy whined again not noticing Starfire, either that, or he was ignoring her; one of the two.

He had done another match with this mystery person on his game, and continued to slam down the buttons on the controller. Robin glared at Beast Boy and approached the video game console, quickly pulling the cord.

"We have to go, Beast Boy." He turned to Starfire. "Come on."

Turning Starfire nodded at Robin.

Cyborg had came into the living room behind Robin yawning slightly, and asked, "What's the trouble?"

Beast Boy instantly bounded off of the couch, turning off the game, and jumped over the couch wanting to hear the news.

Robin sighed. "There's someone threatening that they're going to bomb the town. They want the Titans. This is serious." He glared at Beast Boy. "As in, we have to get to it. Now!"

"Yeah stop fooling around!" Cyborg teased BB as he quickly sprinted out of the living room heading downstairs to exit the tower.

"Hmph.." muttered BB as he quickly ran after Cyborg, while muttering something off to the side.

Raven, who didn't want to bother with the others, teleported her way out soon after the others had left.

Robin rushed out of the tower, not bothering to see if the other 3 titans were following. (Starfire already left) He caught up to Starfire, and grinned.

"Be careful.

Starfire turned to Robin, a small smile on her face.

"You as well Robin..." she said softly.

Glancing back at the other Titans, as they began to make there way toward the city. Starfire nodded, quickly taking off, she landed in the city moments later.

Spotting two dark figures, her eyes changed to a pure green, as starbolts formed in her hands.

Roco and Sleek were making quite a mess. Sleek knew where the Titans lived, but he wanted the entire city to see their defeat. It had been nearly 3 years since he was kicked out, and now, after those years of training, he was ready for revenge.

Roco followed closely behind Sleek. He knew at least one Titan would recognize his face. He was declared dead at the fire, but his body had disappeared.

The doctors and firefighters at the scene said his body had burned up while it was laying there. Roco had just got up and walked away. Water could kill him and cold weather weakened him. He was with Sleek till the end.

"Let's do this, Roco!" Sleek yelled and ran down the street.

-end prolouge.-


	3. Titans Falling

Sweet Revenge, Sour Titans 

By Akiko Soma

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!

Chapter 1 – Titans Falling

Sleek turned around. "Robin!" He snarled. "Long time no see, pal!" Roco came out from behind Sleek. He was smiling wickedly. At the age of only 12 and he was already willing to kill. His fists turned to flame. "No! Allow me to speak with him first." Sleek ordered. Roco nodded and calmed.

BB instantly turned into a crow, and flew high above the two titans. He could see everything from up there, and he started to head towards Speedy. Cyborg followed behind the airborne Beast Boy, and turned his arm into a laser.

Starfire's eyes narrowed at Sleek and Roco, she held her ground, not wanting to be the first to attack. Her starbolts grew brighter on her hands, as she watched the two villains.

Raven used her dark magic to create a barrier around herself.

Robin glared at Sleek. "You. What do you want?"

"Revenge, Robin!" He yelled, putting up his shield. It was one power he learned while training. "I believe you know my friend." He pointed to Roco.

"All this talk of revenge...What did I ever do to you!" Robin shouted at Sleek. He ran at him, and threw his birdarang at his feet. It bounced of the shield, and hit the floor, stupidly.

Sleek looked at Starfire. "Star," he said pleasantly in greeting. He looked at Raven. "Rae." He said. "Cyborg and the Morphing Dork!" It was a nickname he had given BB when he made fun of him as a friendly thing. Now, there was hate in his voice.

Roco was silent.

Robin gritted his teeth. He hated being ignored.

Sleek looked back at Robin. "I was happy with you. With the Titans! You had to go and kick me out! Now Robin, prepare for the defeat of the Titans!" He turned his head around and looked Robin strait in the eyes. He morphed into his other form and Roco backed away. His pure white eyes turned black and he hummed a peaceful song. Roco covered his ears, even though Sleek had to be looking at you to hypnotize you.

Robin stared at Sleek in confusion. "Hypnotism? I won't-" His eyes had already connected with the villain's. It was too late. He gritted his teeth.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were affected as well. They froze in terror.

Watching Roco, Starfire quickly put her hands over her ears. Turning she looked at Robin. "Robin?" she asked worried, her face softening, as her eyes stopped glowing green. Landing down beside him, she began to walk over to him.

Roco smiled and threw a fireball at Robin, knowing Sleek's powers worked. Sleek growled wickedly. "All yours Roco!" He whispered. Roco smiled at the sweet victory. His fists turned to fire and a heavy wind picked up.

Eyes widening at the Fireball, Starfire's eyes quickly glowed back green, as starbolts were on her hands once more. Flying up a few feet, she began to fire a few bolts at Sleek.

Raven frowned, closing her eyes she opened them, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she called, as a large car was picked up in the air as she threw it at Roco.

Robin shut his eyes tight. "No!" he yelled, furiously, as he was hit with a fireball. He fell backwards and cried out in pain. "Get them, Titans..," he muttered weakly.

Roco lunged at Robin. He grabbed Robin with his burning hands. "Look at me!" He commanded. "Reconize this face?"

Sleek looked at Starfire. He screamed something and jumped and extremely high height and slashed at her.

Robin did as he was told. He opened his eyes, and the burning hands pulling him in made him scream out in pain. "St-Starfire!

Wincing some from the pain, at being slashed at, Starfire glared at Sleek. Rearing back her foot, she sent a powerful kick at him, using her Tameranian strength.

When the pain subsided, Robin spoke to Roco. "Why are you..?" he mumbled, incoherently.

Turning at her name, Starfire let out a small gasp. Eyes widening, she quickly flew over to Robin, sending a few starbolts at Roco.

Landing beside Robin, her eyes filled with concern "Robin!" she said softly to him.

Roco snarled. "Do you recognize this face!" He screamed.

Robin pushed himself up a bit and turned to Roco. "How are you still alive!" Robin shouted. He put his hand on Starfire's shoulder as support and sat up. "You're supposed to be dead!

Thankful that Robin seemed to be okay, Starfire's face grew serious once more.

Eyes glowing green, she glared at Roco.

Raven turned, muttered the same few words, she sent a blast of dark energy at Sleek.

Sleek looked at Raven. "Enough!" He yelled. "Except your fate, Crow!" He always called her that when he was mad.

Raven glared, "My name isn't crow!" she yelled.

Looking at a bench, it glowed black as it was lifted into the air, as it was thrown at Sleek.

Roco threw Starfire aside. "Alive? How am I alive?" He entire arms turned to flame. "You call this living?" He yelled.

Robin gasped. "Star!" He pulled himself up, with a grunt, and approached Roco, crookedly. "What do you want from me!"

Roco continued glaring, but didn't attack, not yet. He wanted Robin to hear his pain.

Letting out a small scream at being thrown, Starfire fell onto the ground, cutting her knee some. Wincing she slowly flew up a few feet.

Robin bit his lip, and spoke to Roco. "Why are you doing that to yourself! Explain to me: What's going on!"

His eyes glazed over. "Let the wind howl of my pain!" He yelled and the wind picked up to hurricane forces. "This city will be destroyed, Robin and they'll blame you because you couldn't save them, like my parents!"

Robin stared at Roco in confusion and anger. "Whatever happened to you in the past..You can't take it out on the city! That-that's not fair! If you want to blame someone..blame me! Not these innocent people!" He looked down. "And not Starfire! Don't you ever touch her again!"

Not wanting to interfere with Robin and Roco, Starfire flew over near Sleek, staring at him; she shot a green laser at him through her eyes.

"Oh, I do blame you, buddy-boy! Don't think I don't. I blame the entire Titan team and this city will perish and those remaining will feel my pain and suffering!"

Robin readied himself to attack. He smirked. "Are we going to fight or not?"

"Fight? No." He said calmly. "I can keep this wind up for hours."

Robin growled at Roco, and ran at him. He tried desperately to attack, but the wind pushed him back harshly.

Roco laughed. The wind picked up. A telephone line fell then a streetlight. "I'll rip this place apart, Robin!" He yelled.

Robin yelled in frustration, and once again tried to rush him. He failed, once again, and flew back into a wall. He screamed in pain. "We're-We're done for!"

"Robin, do not say that! Do not give up, we shall be victorious.." Starfire called, although she didn't sound so sure of herself.

Robin closed his eyes tight. "I-I know! You're right!" He forced himself to stand. His uniform had ripped in the back, revealing large scrapes.

† Giving a soft smile, Starfire turned her attention back over to Sleek.

Sleek growled. "It's over Titans!" He screamed. Roco nodded and stood by Sleek. The wind picked up. Buildings were being torn apart. They smiled.

Starfire landed on the ground, putting her hands in front of her face, her red hair whipped around behind her from the strong winds.

Raven winced, her hood falling off, as she braced herself for the impact of the wind.

The other two titans fell down also, but the spell Sleek had cast on them kept them down.

Robin gritted his teeth. "NO! I promised Batman I'd protect the city! It-Stop!" He yelled.

Roco growled and the wind reached 200mph. A near building started collapsing. Sleek smiled. It hurts doesn't Titans? To lose your home, everything you know." He pointed toward the Tower. It was being ripped apart.

Starfire let out a small scream, tear's came to her eyes as she thought of people's homes being ripped apart, as well as people dying and getting injured from this. Looking upward, she looked at Sleek and Roco, wondering how anyone could do this.

Robin fell at the impact of the wind and clenched his fists together. "No..No.." he mumbled.

Raven glared upward, a dark shield protecting her body from pieces of buildings being thrown at her from the wind.

Robin ran, despite his injuries, towards Sleek and Roco. Taking his metal pole out he slammed it onto Sleek's head.

Sleek growled as the pole hit his head. He grabbed Robin by the throat. "You won't feel this!" He said and looked Robin in the eye again and hummed. "Relax," he whispered.

Looking at Sleek, Starfire's eyes widened as she watched what he was going to do to Robin.

Struggling she flew into the air, flying towards Sleek, her eyes glowing green once more.

Robin, from his position in the air, spoke to the two girls. "Titans..Escape."


End file.
